


men will eat unripe fruit

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [75]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Violent Sex, Whump, this is disgusting and honestly just a vent fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: in which aziraphale's entrapment in the bastille takes a turn for the worse
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	men will eat unripe fruit

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is written just to vent its gross it was gonna be grosser but i gave up just,,, disclaimer its a LOT so cw for everything

the shackles on his wrists pull taut. his fingers numb, and his palms bruise under the pressure of nails digging into skin. he grinds his teeth together, pinches his eyes so tightly shut he wonders if he'll ever be able to open them again, and then -

"hey, look at me."

a thumb hooks under his chin. he follows the order without strength to hesitate.

gabriel smiles, leaning over him, and groaning, _growling._ he sounds like a vicious animal, a bear with teeth sharp enough to wound its own tongue. his cock burns, stretching flesh out as a knife stretches resistance, tearing aziraphale apart. he feels stabbed, he's a belly slit open. ribs cracked in half so that his predator might make an easier meal of the heart inside. his toes curl, his stomach twists, squeezed like a wet rag. and he thinks, for a brief moment, that he might spill over with the bile that floods up to his throat, storing in his cheeks when he can't keep it down.

he swallows dutifully. to vomit as gabriel skewers the very life of him would be an unforgivable shame. he won't be humiliated like that.

"you're bleeding." gabriel muses, all sing-songy, and cheerful as ever. "poor, sweet little aziraphale. too weak to even serve your superior correctly."

"it hurts," aziraphale pants, desperate to look anywhere but gabriel's mocking grin. "i can't take it."

"stop playing the nervous virgin. i know that demon's been screwing you for the past five centuries - and even if he hasn't, you're _indulgent,_ aziraphale." gabriel grips him by his jaw, stares down right at him, and he's all there is to see, he's unavoidable. aziraphale can already feel himself breaking, all the things he'll never get to treasure again. lavender, lilacs, the taste of purple wine, the scent of wisteria perfume. his thighs burn, there's cum and blood and god knows what else streaked across his skin. gabriel won't stop, not until he's savored every last orgasm his body can provide. he'll rip them all from aziraphale, forcing pleasure upon him too. even now, his own slick is rubbing him raw, chafing his sore, puffy labia.

he doesn't want to cum again. there's no way he'll bear it.

"tell me," gabriel croons, as sickly sweet as vanilla straight from the bottle. "how many men have you had, sunshine?"

" _none!_ i've had none, i already told you." aziraphale sobs. tears clot in his throat, as saliva pools at the corners of his mouth. drool dribbles down his chin, he coughs up spittle, and he can't stop, he can't - he's disgusting. drenched in sweat, with lace and silk clinging on his body. his stockings - they're torn. gabriel tore them. and he's angrier about that than he should be. they were rather expensive, and they molded to the form of his calves quite nicely, and he - he's never going to be pretty ever again. not pretty, never pretty, he's _ruined._

"you're adorable, really, trying to convince me that i'm your first. you flatter me, aziraphale." gabriel says, mouthing at the peak of aziraphale's adam's apple. he bites down, reaching climax in perfect synchronicity. aziraphale cries out, a miserable, hopeless sound. he knows there's no one around to hear him. nobody's coming to save him from this fate.

"no more, please." he whimpers. "it feels like i'm dying."

"don't be so dramatic." gabriel shushes him. "you're breathing just fine. in fact, it'd probably be more fun if i - "

fingers lock around aziraphale's throat. hard against his jugular, blocking veins and trapping arteries beneath his grasp. aziraphale chokes out a plea, something incomprehensibly pitiful, that even he can't make sense of. it doesn't matter. the more he cries, the more delight gabriel takes in tormenting him further. he's scrabbling, scrambling in the dirt. kicking outwards, with every second that passes hardening the pulse in his neck. his vision tears at the edges, black and blurry, and he's desperate, he's desperate, he -

he whites out. and by the time his body bears the burden of waking consciousness once more, there's nothing but dirt and stone to surround him. 

the shackles are unlocked. somehow, aziraphale still feels tied to the ground. he might never get up again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this is fucked


End file.
